


Halloween

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Shenanigans [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crossdressing, Cute, First Kiss Do-Over, Fluff and Crack, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, He's not though, Kid Castiel, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Gabriel, Kid Lucifer, Kid Sam Winchester, M/M, Michael thinks he's fancy, Multi, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:36:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Adam take Lucifer, Gabriel, Castiel, Dean, and Sam trick-or-treating and Michael manages to use the word 'children' correctly for the first time ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halloween

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Full-grown humans and ancient celestial beings in underage human vessels kissing and flirting.

Sam wakes up in a decidedly different body than he’d woken up in, and not in the fun way, either, like that time he fell asleep after fucking Gabriel and woke up to Lucifer riding him. He pats himself – well, all three feet of himself – down and tries to think of an explaination. Witches? It really wouldn’t be too bad if it _were_ witches, because someone would just turn him back and then he’d get to watch Heaven’s fury rain down upon an unsuspecting witch. Or it could just be Lucifer or Gabriel playing a prank, in which case he’d get Michael to change him back.

 

He tries to free himself from the covers, but he finds that his small limbs are too weak. “Lucifer,” he whines.

 

A tiny blonde head peeks up from under the covers and grins at him. “Hi, Sammy!”

 

“Why are you little too?” Sam screams at the top of his young lungs.

 

A pint-sized Gabriel crawls out from under the blanket on his other side. “’m little too!” He smirks. “Aren’t I adorable?”

 

“What? Why? H-how?” He shakes his head. “I’m not sure I even want to know.”

 

“It’s Halloween, Sammich,” Gabriel explains. “We’re going trick-or-treating.”

 

“The Hell we are.”

 

“Oooooh, I’m telling Michael on you,” Gabriel threatens.

 

“Go ahead, I can’t wait to get out of this body.”

 

“Michael isn’t going to change you back, Sam,” Lucifer says.

 

“Of course he is,” Sam counters.

 

“Nuh-uh. We asked Michael if we could and he said _yes_!” Gabriel cheers.

 

“That doesn’t make any sense. Why would Mi-”

 

“I explained to him that we wanted to give you the childhood experiences you missed out on, like trick-or-treating on Halloween. I bet you didn’t even eat candy as a kid,” Lucifer says.

 

“Well, when we had the money, Dean always tried to get me a candy bar on Halloween....”

 

Lucifer and Gabriel wrap him in a big hug. “That’s why we’re gonna make up for that now!”

 

Sam smiles. “Wait... Does that mean that everyone else is little too?”

 

“Michael isn’t,” Gabriel says.

 

“And neither is Adam,” Lucifer adds.

 

“Wait, why does Adam get a free pass? No fair!”

 

“Adam gets a free pass because he grew up in a loving home and went to the same school for more than three weeks at a time and trick-or-treated until he was twelve,” Lucifer explains.

 

Sam huffs and throws the covers off of himself. He climbs out of bed with Gabriel’s help and paddles over to the full-length mirror. “You could have at least made me a little bit older,” he whines. “What am I? Five?”

 

“Yup!” Lucifer jumps out of bed. “You’re five, Dean and Cas are six, Gabe is eight, and I’m nine!”

 

Sam spins around. _At least I’m wearing clothes,_ he thinks. “Wait, where did you get baby clothes?”

 

“Hello, archangel?” Gabriel says. Then he snaps and they appear in the kitchen where Michael and Adam are sitting side by side on the kitchen island sipping coffee and reading newspapers. Adam is reading a copy of the New York Times from 1969 and Michael is browsing next week’s Le Monde because he thinks he’s fancy. The kitchen is decorated with bats and pumpkins and cartoon witches and spooky music is playing in the background.

 

“Please pick out your costume from the books on the table when you get a chance,” Michael drawls in a perfect 19th century French accent.

 

Sam climbs onto one of the island’s stools and looks between the two books. “Why is there a book full of girl’s costumes?” He asks.

 

“For Gabriel,” Michael responds.

 

Sam sighs. “Gabe, you can’t wear a girl’s costume to go trick-or-treating.”

 

Gabriel sticks out his tongue and snaps the book into his fingers. “Don’t discriminate against me.”

 

“The girl’s costumes are way cuter, anyway,” Lucifer adds. “I’d probably wear one if I hadn’t already chosen my outfit.” He snaps and a devil’s costume shimmers into existence around him. “Fear me!” He booms.

 

“You’re wearing a fuzzy red jumper and a plastic tail. I somehow doubt you’d fail to strike fear into the heart of a three-year-old,” Gabriel says.

 

Lucifer starts to chase Gabriel around the room, but Michael catches them both and sets them on his lap in one smooth motion. “What would everyone like for breakfast?” He asks as he gently bounces Lucifer and Gabriel on his knees.

 

“How did you do that?” Dean asks, wide-eyed as he looks between the peaceful faces of Gabriel and Lucifer.

 

“They’ve always liked sitting on my lap,” Michael responds. “Don’t you, little brothers?” He asks as he ruffles their hair.

 

Lucifer bites him.

 

“Lulu, that really hurt!” Michael whines.

 

Lucifer actually has the decency to look contrite. “Sorry.”

 

“I want pancakes for breakfast,” Castiel says shyly as he tugs on Michael’s free hand. Michael lifts him up and sets him on Gabriel’s lap.

 

“Who else wants pancakes?”

 

“Me!” Dean shouts.

 

A chorus of ‘me’s’ and ‘me too’s’ echoes around the room.

 

“I want extra chocolate chocolate chip pancakes,” Gabriel says proudly.

 

Michael snaps and everyone’s breakfast appears on the island. Dean steals back Castiel and everyone starts to eat.

 

Dean and Castiel look through the book of costumes while they finish up their pancakes. “I wanna be an angel,” Castiel says. “But I want my costume to be extra fluffy,” he adds.

 

“I don’t want to wear a costume,” Dean protests. “Can’t I just wear normal clothes?”

 

“No, Dean,” Michael says. “Choose a costume.”

 

Dean looks between Castiel and Michael, then points to a bee costume. Castiel throws his arms around him and squeals. “My favorite person dressed as my favorite animal! Yay!”

 

Dean rolls his eyes. “Cut it out, Cas. You’re not actually a kid.”

 

Castiel pouts. “I’ve always wanted to experience human childhood, Dean. Please?”

 

“Fine, Cas. If you wanna act like a kid, I’m not gonna stop you.”

 

Cas squeals again. “Yay!”

 

Sam takes the book from them and browses through it. “I want to be a cowboy.”

 

Gabriel leers at him. “You can ride me anyti- Ow, Michael, what the f-”

 

“That is _completely_ inappropriate,” Michael hisses. “You can do and say whatever you like once you’re back in your adult bodies. For now, you have to act your age.”

 

Gabriel smirks. “Are you giving me permission to act like a child?”

 

Michael frowns. “You’re gonna act like a child no matter what I say, Gabriel. Just... Stop flirting with Sam.”

 

Gabriel waggles his eyebrows. “Can I flirt with you?”

 

Michael rolls his eyes. “That’s even worse. My vessel is thirty-two.”

 

Gabriel crosses his arms. “What _can_ I do, then?”

 

Michael smiles. “Well, you can hold hands.”

 

“What about me?” Adam asks. He winks.

 

Michael blushes. “Adam, not in front of the children!”

 

Adam chuckles. “Congratulations on using the word ‘children’ correctly for the first time in your life. I’m proud of you, dear.”

 

Gabriel woops in joy when he finds the costume he wants. He snaps his fingers and a purple and pink monster costume complete with a pastel-colored tutu appears on his body. He snaps again to change Dean, Castiel, and Sam into their costumes as well. “Can we go trick-or-treating now? Please, please, please, please?”

 

Michael carefully folds his newspaper and sets Lucifer down on his feet. “We need to go over the rules first.”

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

 

“Okay. Rule one. You need to stick together at all times. No wandering off, okay? Sam and Dean, you need to call Adam Dad. Cas, Gabe, and Lulu, you have to refer to _me_ as your father. Also, even though it’s called ‘trick or treating,’ you will be tricking exactly no one. I’m talking to you, Lulu. Does everyone understand?”

 

“Yes,” the five children say in unison.

 

“Don’t roll your eyes at me,” Michael scolds. He stands to retrieve his coat from the coat-hanger. He pauses then looks back at Adam. “Better,” he says.

 

Adam looks down at himself and the Captain America costume he hadn’t been wearing two seconds ago. “Seriously?”

 

Michael shrugs. “Let’s go, everyone.”

 

***

 

“Are they all yours?” A lady asks Michael.

 

Michael looks around for Adam. He’s not really used to dealing with humans other than the Winchesters. “N-no?” He tries.

 

The woman smiles. “I didn’t think so.” She points to Dean and Cas. “I think the dark-haired one has a crush on your little boy.”

 

Michael realizes that his vessel must look more related to Dean than to Castiel’s vessel because of the bloodline requirements. “Yeah,” he agrees. “They think they’re going to get married one day.” He’s not sure if it’s the right thing to say, but the woman laughs so he counts it as a win.

 

“They’re so cute when they’re this age. So innocent,” the woman comments.

 

Michael gives her a weak smile. The only one who had been anywhere close to innocent as a child had been Adam. “Yeah,” he forces himself to agree.

 

“Anyway, have fun,” the woman shouts as her own child drags her away.

 

Michael gathers the ‘children’ around him and says, “Change of plans. Lulu, Sam, Dean, you’re my sons. The rest of you belong to Adam. Does anyone know where Adam _went?_ ”

 

Gabriel blushes and looks away.

 

“Gabriel,” Michael warns.

 

Gabriel snaps and Adam appears beside them, dripping wet and covered in feathers. “It’s like someone took every ounce of evil in you and put it into a pint-sized body.”

 

Gabriel smirks. “That sounds about right.”

 

Adam turns to Michael. “You’ll get me out of jail when I get arrested for hitting a child, right?”

 

Michael puts Adam away from Gabriel. “Gabe, please stop playing mean tricks on the children.”

 

Adam growls. “For fuck’s sake, Mike, we have five actual kids and you’re _still_ calling me a child.”

 

Michael turns to Adam. “Not in front of the children,” he admonishes.

 

Adam throws his hands up in the air. “I give up.” He starts to walk in the opposite direction.

 

“Adam, wait! I promise I’ll do that thing you like later! You know, the one with-”

 

Lucifer tugs on his hand. “Not in front of the children, Mike.”

 

***

 

When they get back to the bunker five exhausting hours later, Dean and Castiel sneak off into their bedroom to eat candy and gaze longingly into each other’s eyes while Lucifer, Sam, and Gabriel dump their loot onto the kitchen island.

 

Lucifer and Sam each have a bucketful of candy, but Gabriel has a truckload. It spills off of the island and onto the floor as everyone gapes.

 

“How did you get so much candy?” Sam asks.

 

Gabriel preens. “I may or may not have used my Heavenly powers for a greater purpose.” He snaps and all three of them return to their normal stature. “And I may or may not have a fantasy that involves double penetration atop a mountain of candy.” He snaps and lands on top of the pile. “Wanna find out?”

 

Sam looks between Lucifer and Gabriel. “I don’t know... It would be kinda weird after seeing you as a kid all day...”

 

“I’ll make it worth your while,” Gabriel offers. He snaps and Sam comes in his pants.

 

When Sam recovers, he grins. “That was _awesome!_ ” He climbs up the mountain of candy, followed closely by Lucifer.

 

Michael shouts at them from the base of the mountain. “Please practice safe sex!” He screams.

 

Adam leads him out of the room by his ear.

 

***

 

In Dean and Castiel’s shared bedroom, Dean and Castiel are curled up side by side on top of the blanket.

 

“Can I kiss you?” Cas whispers.

 

Dean blushes. “But our bodies-”

 

“It’s only a kiss, Dean.” He blushes too. “We can pretend that it’s your first. I’ll be really gentle and I’ll tell you that I love you after and I’ll make it good for you, I promise.”

 

Dean bites his lip. His first kiss hadn’t been bad, but just the thought of _Cas_ being his first... “Do it. I want you to be my first, Cas.”

 

Cas smiles at him and starts with a kiss on the tip of his nose. “You know how much I love you, right, Dean?”

 

Dean smiles. “I love you, too, Cas.”

 

Cas leans forward and seals their lips together in a chaste kiss. He pulls away after a moment. “How was that?”

 

Dean responds with another kiss, then another. A scream from the doorway forces them apart.

 

“What did I tell you about acting like children?” Michael asks. He snaps and changes them back to normal. “Next time Lulu asks to do something like this I’m going to tell him no before he even starts!”

 

Castiel and Dean stare at each other as Michael stomps away. “Wanna help me get rid of another first?” Dean asks.

 

Castiel smirks. “Sure.”


End file.
